


A Kidnapping for Death

by heretoday898



Series: Soldiers of Death [21]
Category: Constantine (TV), DCU, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoday898/pseuds/heretoday898
Summary: Dean, Constantine, Wade and Jason meet up and finally get a lead on Sam.  But who could have kidnapped one of the two greatest hunters?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!   
> It's two chapters cause I am having trouble thinking of titles...so this might become the norm for this arc of the series
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters

Constantine was irritated, well, a bit more than irritated. Constantine was irritated with a healthy dose of the feeling one can only have when staying in Gotham. The Bats’ city inspires a sort of, dreadful hope, in its citizens and visitors. It gets under Constantine’s skin, rubs him raw. Unfortunately, it fills the city with a force of its own. Now something seems to be feeding off of it, something ravenous and ancient. Constantine rubbed his forehead as he took a deep drag from his cigarette. The hallowed ground of the cemetery was doing nothing to calm his nerves. It probably didn’t help that he was staring at Jason Todd’s headstone.

He had stopped by the vigilante’s safe house earlier in the evening, doing the decent thing and letting at least one Gotham vigilante know he was in town. Not that he doubted the Bat didn’t know the instant he landed at the airport. It’s just, well, he liked Jason a bit more and wanted to check in with the youngest member of Death’s weird little merry band. Speaking of band members, Constantine’s mobile pinged with a message from Dean. Constantine skimmed through the message which just had the name of a bar, a bar down the street from Constantine’s hotel in Gotham.

“Bloody Yank, what the hell are you doing in this city,” Constantine grumbled as he made his way out of the cemetery and back up town.

The bar itself wasn’t anything special, dark wood paneling and built sometime within the last 20 years, established enough to have regulars especially at this time of night. It was, however, empty of all except three men. Constantine paused a moment, eyes skimming over over the other men. Dean was nursing a beer as his weather hands fiddled with his mobile as Jason put up with whatever three sided conversation Wade was having. A small smile slipped over Constantine’s face, God help him but he liked these idiots.

“Johnny,” Wade’s exuberant greeting settled Constantine’s smile into a smirk. The exorcist sauntered over to the bar, clapping Jason and Wade on the shoulders before slouching down next to Dean.

“Not that I don’t love seeing you mate, but what the bloody hell are you doing here?” Constantine gave the hunter long look in greeting. Dean shook his head as the corners of his mouth pulled down, fingers still smoothing over the phone.

“What happened to Sam?” Constantine sighed, knowing few things could agitate the hunter like this.

“Nothing, something, don’t know yet cause he isn’t answering,” Dean grumbled, body shaking as Wade slapped a solid hand on his shoulder.

“Well, isn’t that just a load of shite,” John rolled his eyes as he leaned back to survey the bar again.

“It definitely doesn’t bode well,” Wade called over his shoulder.

“I know he’s your brother and all, but can’t he take care of himself?” Jason had craned his head over the mercs shoulder, speculatively eying Dean.

“No one touches Sam,” Dean’s voice grated as Constantine let out a snort, eyes flickering over to Jason. 

The young vigilante’s eyes widened even as his face remained carefully passive. Constantine cocked his head as a small revelation dawned, Jason only had the faintest knowledge of Sam. Constantine shifted, eyes locking with Wade.

“This is going to be an enlightening visit,” the merc grinned, Constantine couldn’t help but agree.

The door creaking open brought everyone’s attention swinging around to the front of the bar. A pallid, nondescript, clearly homeless man paused at the entrance, gaze drifting over each man with all the contempt and bearing of a prince judging his subjects.

“Christo,” Constantine’s voice echoed Dean’s. Black eyes flashed as weapons were drawn.

“Easy now gents, don’t shoot the messenger,” the demon drawled.

“Then get to delivering,” Dean snapped, eyes flashing as he took a step forward.

“Easy there Winchester, no need to be touchy,” a rotten tooth grin spread over the demon’s face.

“It’s like they don’t even know you,” Wade shook his head as he addressed Dean’s back, the hunter grunting in response.

Constantine smothered a sigh, it was true after all. Demon’s never seemed to learn when it came to going after Dean’s main weakness, or what they thought was a weakness. The hell spawns couldn’t seem to grasp that Sam, Sam’s safety, kept Dean human, kept Dean sane. Hurt Sam, take Sam away, well, whatever did it better be prepared to deal with the wrath only the Righteous Man can reign down. 

“Not that it’s even a remotely healthy relationship,” Wade whispered in Constantine’s ear, unnerving the exorcist, not that he disagreed.

“Crowley sends his regards,” the demon began and Constantine wished he could smack his head against the bar.

“He wishes for you to join him and your brother for a little chat up town in two hours,” the demon slapped a piece of paper on the bar top, an address smudged in deep red ink. Constantine flicked his eyes over to Dean, the hunter;s brow furrowed as he glared at the demon.

“I have a phone, Crowley has my number,” Dean tilted his head, jaw jutted as the demon shrugged.

“Like I said, I’m just the messenger,” a sharp nod was given before the demon smoked out, the homeless man dropping to the floor, unconscious.

“What the fuck,” Dean exclaimed, eyes catching Constantines’.

“Not a clue mate,” John rolled his shoulders. 

“ So are we going? It could be a trap,” Jason spoke up from where he was kneeling next to the homeless man.

“It’s not a trap, Crowley needs something,” Dean muttered as he turned back to the bar and finished off his beer.

“How’d he even get Sam? It’s not like the moose to be unprepared,” Wade hummed in thought.

“Does it matter?” Dean glanced at the merc.

“It might, we don’t want any unknown players, after all, this is Gotham,” Jason huffed as Wade nodded along.

“This is why I didn’t want to come to this city,” Dean shook his head as he tossed the bottle into the trash behind the bar.

“If we didn’t come we wouldn’t have found Sam,” Wade bumped shoulders with the hunter as they headed out the door.

“He shouldn’t need to be found in the first place,” Constantine chuckled as Dean’s voice echoed from the bar’s entry, door hinges squeaking as it let the two men out. John’s eyes swung back over to Jason, a complex look on the kid’s face.

“Would it really be that difficult to kidnap him, Sam, that is?” Jason spoke after moment, shadowed eyes sharp as they trailed after Dean and Wade.

“For something supernatural, yes. The Winchesters are like you Bats in that sense, paranoid and always planning for every variable,” Constantine watched as Jason came to the same conclusion John had. Well, if it wasn’t something supernatural, who was working for the King of Hell?

“I’m not a Bat,” Jason’s lip curled, fists flexing as he moved toward the door, “but we’ll still need to suit up, can’t be to careful”

“That really just applies to you, you know that right mate,” Constantine gestured to his trench coat then nodded at Dean and Wade’s clothing as he pushed outside. Constantine grinned at Jason’s huff, the vigilante turning swiftly on his heel and heading up town.

“I got a safe house on the way, I’ll suit up there and we can grab anything else we might need,” Jason called over his shoulder as Constantine, Dean, and Wade followed.

It was a quick, brisk walk to Jason’s safehouse. The amount of time spent in the nondescript one bedroom apartment went just as fast. Constantine chuffed as he watched Wade lift a few batarangs while Jason pretended not to notice. Dean had done a cursory walk through the minute they’d entered before standing sentry by the door, ushering everyone along.

They followed Jason’s lead as they made their way to the address up town, a swanky hotel by the look of it. The vigilante took them through back alleys and over rooftops much to Dean’s grumbling. Wade was giddy as could be, chattering non stop as Constantine watched the shadows. Jason stopped them in an alley across from the hotel, gleaming red helmet tucked firmly under his arm, domino mask in place. The plan was for Constantine and Dean to go up to the penthouse like regular visitors while Jason and Wade came in through the roof and balcony entrances if things went south, which, knowing this group, they definitely would.

Constantine and Dean entered the opulent lobby to a demon playing concierge and handing them a key card. A mirrored elevator and soothing music accompanied them as they made their way to the top floor. The elevator doors opened up into the living room of the penthouse and in the center, on a plush white leather couch, sat Sam Winchester, shaggy hair and all.

“Hi Dean,” the younger Winchester gave his gobsmacked brother a sheepish smile as he rose from the couch. Sam didn’t make it far, almost falling backwards as he received a bear hug and sharp scolding from his brother. Constantine smiled, some things never change. 

“How you doing Sam?” Constantine extended his hand when the brothers finally separated.

“Honestly, this is the nicest kidnapping I’ve ever had, even from Crowley,” Sam chuckled, shoulders shrugging as he flipped his hair back causing Dean to snort and mutter something about scissors.

“You don’t look any worse for wear,” Constantine noted as he did a quick scan for injuries.

“Ugh, yeah, that’s because it wasn’t anything supernatural that kidnapped me,” Sam’s murky eyes caught Dean’s just as a crashing sound echoed from the balcony.

Constantine and the Winchesters turned, Dean with a gun drawn and body shielding Sam. Constantine felt his stomach plummet as he saw a masked man land on top of Jason. However, it was Jason’s snarled “Deathstroke,” that made the exorcists blood chill before chaos erupted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My man Slade Wilson is in the house.

Dean shoved Sam back as Jason and his masked assailant crashed through the balcony doors, glass shattering around them. Dean’s gun was steady, aimed at the orange and black masked man. Sam moved next to him, covering his six with the extra gun Dean had nicked from his search of Jason’s safe house. The two men on the ground exchanged blows, knives slashing as they grappled. A war cry tore through the room as Wade dropped down from out of nowhere, katanas unsheathed. The merc landed between Dean and Jason who was now on his feet, facing the masked man and broken balcony doors.

The room stilled and Dean finally got a good look at their attacker. Easily Sam’s height with broad shoulders and decked out in black and orange tactical gear of the likes Dean has never seen. Like Wade, there were two swords strapped to the man’s back and he was wearing a full face mask. Dean’s brow furrowed as he noticed there was no eye on the black side of the mask, just the orange. Unlike Wade, the man was silent as regarded them. Wade, Dean took a half step towards his friend, Wade was babbling incoherently, his katanas flailing as he gestured wildly between himself and the masked man. The mercs focus kept shifting between Dean and the man, gesticulating in a way that told Dean something important was going on in Wade’s head, but the boxes and Wade himself couldn’t seem to get it out. Dean had never seen Wade react like this, the merc was never at a loss for words. The good thing was, Wade’s freak out had effectively doused the animosity in exchange for wary confusion.

“Wade, man, help me out, what do you need?” Dean was still aiming steadily forward as he placed his left hand on the anti-hero’s shoulder.

“Me, Dean, he’s me, I’m him, well, we are one and the same,” Wade turned towards Dean, grabbing the hunter’s face, sword handles digging into Dean’s jaw.

“Wade, man, you are one of a kind,” Dean gripped the mercs wrist, he didn’t have time to deal with an identity crisis right now.

“Dean-o, such a sweetheart, but there’s no need to sweet talk me, I’m a sure thing,” Wade tapped Dean’s nose as his mask stretched in a smile. Dean could only roll his eyes, face still trapped between Wade’s gloved hands.

“Me, Dean-o, I’m based off of him,” Wade whispered into Dean’s ear.

“Is this a parallel universe thing?” Sam’s quiet voice in the same ear caused Dean to twitch, shoulders coming up to dislodge Wade’s hands.

“Bingo Samsquatch,” Wade booped Sam on the nose, chest bumping Dean’s with how close they were all standing.

“You three done or do you need a room?” Jason’s voice whipped through the room. 

“Oh, I would love a room with these two hunks of prime American beef, but they’ve repeatedly turned me down, so no wincest today,” Wade heaved a dramatic sigh.

“Ever, not today, not tomorrow, not ever,” Sam shuddered, face scrunched in disgust.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jason snapped, gaze shifting between Dean, Sam, and Wade.

“Fangirls,” Dean gagged as Jason made a slashing motion through the air, shoulders tense with rage.

“Lads, we have a slightly bigger problem,” Constantine’s voice cut in, head jerking towards the sixth man in the room.

“Deathstroke,” Jason snarled again and Dean was reminded of the ruthlessness the Red Hood was known for. Not that it seemed to affect the current recipient of said ruthlessness.

“Hood,” Deathstroke’s smooth voice held a hint of something, and judging by Jason’s growl, Dean would go with mockery.

“What are you doing here?” Jason’s grip tightened on his gun.

“He’s the guy who kidnapped me,” it was Sam who answered, stepping around to stand shoulder to shoulder with Dean.

“Real polite about it too, just a quick jab to the neck with a needle,” Sam shrugged at Dean’s scowl, “what? It’s been the best kidnapping I’ve had.”

Dean threw his hands up at Sam’s earnest expression, body turning away from his brother and towards Deathstroke. Even with the mask and single eye, Dean could tell the man was measuring him, head tilted slightly in consideration. So intent on watching the other man watch him, Dean almost missed Jason subtly angling his body in front of Dean, practically blocking the hunter from Deathstroke’s sight. The movement did not go unnoticed by Deathstroke. Dean’s jaw clenched, eyes narrowing at Jason’s back.

“So Crowley hired you,” Dean shouldered his way past the vigilante, yanking his arm out of Jason’s grasp as the young man lunged for him. An almost imperceivable head tilt was Dean’s answer and honestly, Dean wouldn’t have even noticed it if he wasn’t so used to Wade’s full face mask. 

“Makes sense, like I said before, it’s not like anything supernatural could get close enough to Sam and actually kidnap him,” Constantine mused from a few feet away, body angled away from Dean and Deathstroke.  
“Right as usual Johnny boy,” the sardonic British voice announced Crowley’s entrance, the demon’s eyes slithering around the room.

“You boys are responsible for the damage,” Crowley gestured to the busted doors, “I’m sure that one’s daddy will foot the bill.” 

The King of Hell smirked at Jason. Dean stepped away from Deathstroke, grabbing Jason and hauling him back as the young man lurched towards the demon. Shoving Jason into Wade’s arms, Dean turned to fully face Crowley, Sam moving up to stand at his side.

“I have a phone, you have my number, you have Sam’s number. Hell, you could’ve made a group chat and included Cas,” Dean’s eyes were sharp, incredulous, “why kidnap Sam, there wasn’t any need to.”

“Sentiment,” Crowley shrugged with a small smile. Dean’s head dropped back and rolled to the side, mouth gaping as he made eye contact with Wade.

“Bullshit,” Sam snorted,” you being sentimental means calling us to go out for drinks.” Dean nodded sharply in agreement, ignoring Wade’s cackle and Constantine’s eye roll from behind Crowley’s shoulder.

“What the hell did you get yourself into?” Dean arched in eyebrow, arms crossing over his chest.

“You’re sending lackeys to set up a meeting, you hired a seemingly human mercenary to kidnap Sam, and you don’t even have the decency to be straight with me,” Dean growled as he stepped up face to face with Crowley only for his shoulder to be gripped tight and pulled back. Dean’s head snapped around and he came face to mask with Deathstroke.

“I didn’t just hire Deathstroke to kidnap Sam, he’s a bodyguard too,” Crowley smirked as he smoothed down his lapels, “so watch yourselves boys.”

“Crowley, what did you do?” Sam’s voice was tired as he gripped Dean by the shoulders and jerked him out of Deathstroke’s hold. Dean grunted at the manhandling.

“I may have involved myself in a bad business deal,” the King of Hell hedged as he moved around to sit on the couch.

Dean shook his head in exasperation as he and Sam moved to sit across from Crowley. Constantine slid in on the opposite side of Dean while Jason and Wade stood sentry. Jason keeping Deathstroke in his line of sight, the mercenary having moved to stand behind Crowley.

“Is it to much to ask for you to cut the theatrics?” Constantine lit up a cigarette as he slouched back against the couch, knocking knees with Dean.  
“That’s rich coming from you,” Dean snickered as he nudged the exorcist.

“The deal Crowley,” Sam steered the conversation back on track, tossing Dean a withering look.

“The deal is done, complete and paid in full. It’s the unforeseen repercussions that are causing problems,” Crowley grimaced.

“Yeah, we’re gonna need all the facts, so start from the beginning,” Dean drawled, temples starting to throb.

“If that’s the way it’s going to be, then I’m going to have to ask everyone but you boys to clear out,” Crowley’s eyes were steady on Dean as voices raised in protest.

“No,” Dean and Sam said at the same time, voices firm causing the room to quiet.

Dean’s eyes flickered up and behind Crowley to where Deathstroke stood, the man hadn’t uttered a single word and Dean wondered if he would’ve left too. Dean’s eyes trailed over the mercenary and off to the side to find Jason, stubborn relief written over the kid’s face. A quick glance and thumbs up from Wade had Dean turning back to Crowley.

“This is sensitive information,” Crowley looked uncomfortable.

“Well, good thing we aren’t sensitive people,” Wade chirped as Dean smirked in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or Kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or Kudos!


End file.
